


Blue is the warmest color

by Tommykaine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Implied handjob, Introspection, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Hank has many conflicted feelings towards the color blue. Especially when a certain android is involved.





	Blue is the warmest color

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Last Week of LandeDiFandom's COW-T challenge (9th edition), using the prompt "Blu" (Blue).

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson had many conflicted feelings towards the color blue.

  
  


Blue had been the color of the markings on Connor's old uniform, which had since been swapped for a more neutral one that did not single him out as the only android in his department. Connor had remarked that it seemed like a superfluous gesture, since the LED would still out him all the same and none of the agents that still had grievances against androids would treat him any better now, but Hank had told him that it was a matter of principle.

It had since been stashed inside their shared wardrobe in Hank's room, and he was not sure of how he felt about that. He still had fond memories of him wearing that same garment, but there were some harsh memories as well.

  
  


Blue was the color of the first shirt Connor bought for himself, shopping together with Hank so that he could give him tips. Not that Hank was exactly the most knowledgeable about fashion. Half of the time he let Connor choose what he wore for that day.

Hank hadn't been sure of why Connor had picked that shirt in particular, until Connor noted that it was almost the same exact shade that Hank was wearing, so now they would match.

Hank had been uncharacteristically silent for a while after that, feeling his face heat up. Connor had asked if anything was wrong, and he had told him to shut up. But he hadn't been angry.

Rather, it had been... unexpected. Yeah. That was it. That was why he had felt so weird about it. Maybe.

Hank wasn't actually so sure, but he didn't want to think about it too hard.

  
  


Blue was the color of Connor's LED when he was relaxed and content, sitting next to him on the sofa with his head resting on Hank's shoulder while the man watched the latest game or a movie, lazily petting Sumo and scratching him behind his ears when the dog came to place his head on the android's lap.

When he was reading a book that Hank lent to him, something that took him only a few minutes no matter how thick the book was or how heavy the content. Still, for those minutes he was engrossed and entirely focused on it, his LED blinking rapidly.

When Hank had once hugged him from behind, without words, and Connor had merely placed his arms around his and grasped his hands, as if he was afraid he would leave at any moment.

  
  


Blue was also the color of Connor's blood, still haunting his nightmares to that day.

The blue substance splattered everywhere - on the table, on the floor and on the ground underneath Connor's writing body. Leaking out of his mouth as he tried to speak once he heard him walk in, his voice weak and distorted like a badly-tuned radio station. All the detective could make out of it was his own name, repeated over and over again, holding Connor in his arms as his plastic body stilled and shut off. Deactivated. Dead.

Hank would wake up screaming then, until Connor rushed to his side and calmed him down again. Hank felt ashamed of his freakouts, but he liked to be held by the android. He liked to feel his warmth and the thumping of his pump and know that he was still there, still all in one piece. Safe. Protected, and protecting him.

  
  


Blue was the color of Connor's fluids as he came in Hank's hand, something that both surprised and made perfect sense to the detective. It was already surprising enough that the android was fully equipped with genitals, but Hank wasn't the type to complain about his good luck.

He had been hesitant to go all the way with him, not knowing if they even were physically compatible enough to do so, and not knowing what the goddamn perfect android would see in an old, out-of-shape man like him. Expecting him maybe to laugh at him once the clothes came off. Or maybe not to laugh, but to make one of his disarmingly honest comments without even realizing how harsh it came off.

Connor had done no such thing. He'd accepted all of him, and gave himself to Hank fully.

  
  


Blue was the color of the sky over their head, when they left the city for a short trip and went for a hike together.

Hank liked to be surrounded by the nature for a change. It seemed Connor enjoyed it too, even if he did not have his same enthusiasm. Maybe the one to be most hyped up in the end was Sumo, especially when they almost lost him after he ran to chase after a squirrel.

Hank had been worried at first, but when Connor came back holding Sumo as if he was a damn pug or a chihuahua rather than a full-sized Saint-Bernard, he hadn't been able to stop laughing until his sides hurt.

  
  


Hank had never thought of the color blue as warm. Yet somehow, the more time he spent with Connor, the more his opinion changed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
